The Final Act
by Priestess Luna
Summary: After the defeat of Chaos and release of Sailor Galaxia from her prison, the senshi believe that they will finally have a time of peace. What if the entire story has never been told? With the introduction of a new senshi, will peace continue to reign or do new challenges lie ahead for the Princess of the Moon and her court?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the characters I have made up._

_With writer's block gnawing at me with the Harry Potter stories, my inner muses have been playing with this idea for years. It has been a long time since I have written in this universe but I believe it is time to rejoin. _

_Enjoy!_

_**Prologue**_

"_My Queen, are you sure this is the best decision?" The young Mau guardian asks, golden irises dilated in agitation. The gray feline sits patiently upon the railing, watching the once Silver Millennium's beloved monarch that his cousins cherished, with narrow eyes. His tail flicks back and forth, waiting anxiously for the Lunarian Queen to prove him wrong._

_Gentle eyes settle on the feline, a bittersweet smile spreading across the Queen's lips. She rests her hands on the broken balcony, blind to the spectacular sight of the universe and the planet Earth before them. A deep sorrow takes over her noble features, she whispers, ____"It has already been set in motion, Ra."_ Despite her time ending, she still possesses the grace and manners of someone born of her station.

_A gasp escapes the feline, his body immediately moving forward a few steps."Please my Queen, I beg you. Don't do this!" he cries, desperation in his words. The promise he made to his queen will be null and void, if the Lunarian Queen does this. In an attempt to get her to see reason, he pleads, "If you ever felt anything for me Selenity, please spare them this." _

"_It is done, Ra. Not even I have the power to change their fates."_

_Ra hisses, causing his entire body to tense. His claws extend, gripping the stone beneath him, fighting the urge to yell at the Queen. He bows his head, trying to hide the white hot anger, seen plainly in his golden eyes. "You have cursed them, Selenity."_

_A bitter laugh escapes the normally gentle royal, sounding hollow to the feline's ears. "Weren't they already cursed, young Mau? By the blood of their own, they are destined to be consumed by the darkness within them." The Lunarian Queen exclaims, resentment in her words. How anyone could curse their own child, blood or no blood, makes her wish she could kill them herself._

"_Leave my former Queen out of this, Moon Witch." Ra spats disgusted, disregarding protocol and decorum. The Lunarian Queen has lost his respect, with her blatant impudence towards her fellow royal and sister-in-law. She doesn't know the full story, kept hidden from everyone, except close family. He would never betray his Queen's trust by mentioning it now._

_Musical laughter overcomes the Lunarian Queen, sorrow creeping into her lilac eyes. "Calm yourself, guardian. I speak only the truth." Reaching a hand out to stroke the Mau's fur, she murmurs, ____"Calm yourself, guardian. I speak only the truth."_ She finds the feline's attempt to defend his former Queen adorable, even if he is insulting her in the process.

_Ra backs away from her, hissing at her deliberate attempt to coddle him. "Watch yourself, Selenity. I will not allow you to insult my charges after already destroying their future." He states matter of factly, anger lacing with his next words, "You will not silence me, my Queen. I know you better than my besotted cousins. My loyalty lies with them now, not you."_

_The Lunarian Queen known as Selenity drops her hand, a mysterious smile gracing her lips. "I do remember a time when you would have done anything to please me Ra. Have your feelings changed so much, young guardian?" She questions, scrutinizing the feline with all knowing eyes._

"_It was your choice to marry that man you called husband and send me to his sister as a gift, Selenity. Fault for my fading affections lies entirely with you." Ra confesses quietly, golden eyes filled with long forgotten pain and anger. He has no time for reminiscing about what could have been. He is no longer a love lost fool, that blindly followed the orders of the woman they love. His entire purpose revolves around the charges Selenity has stolen from him._

_Selenity gazes at him sorrowfully, regret shining through her court mask. She realizes that Ra is no longer the one she once loved. She lost him the minute she said I do. "I don't seek repentance for my actions, Ra. I made my choices, fully aware of the consequences. It pains me that you were hurt as a result." She declares calmly, her voice going quiet, "However, this is out of my hands now. The children will go to Earth separately. I must give my daughter a fighting chance."_

_Ra turns away from the Queen, looking out at the blue and green planet. "A fighting chance?" He questions amused, chuckling softly. The Lunarian Queen did not know his charge. She would fight to her last dying breath for those she loves. "Despite what you might believe Serenity has no chance to win against my charge. What the two of them have is unbreakable."_

"_I believe in my Serenity."_

_Ra meets the challenging stare of the former Lunarian Queen, noticing their time together is ending. "I have faith in my charge who gave her life to guard your __**precious **__Serenity." He proclaims proudly, triumph flooding through him as Selenity reverts her eyes as she fades from this plane._

"_We will see, young guardian. Only time will tell."_

_The Lunarian Queen's last words echo in the ruins of the Lunar Palace, leaving Ra to his own thoughts. He gazes up at the planet called Earth, the new home for his charges. His paw reaches out and nudges the scepter, the __Maboroshi no Ginzuishou lighting up for one last time. A blinding flash of light from the crystal and Ra is encased in an orb of light. _

_The orb quickly lifts off the ground, flying up into the sky and towards the terrain planet. The last known citizen of the Silver Millennium joins his charges in a future not set in stone. He will be there when they need him, ready to set them on the path fate has prearranged for them._

In a circular room shrouded in mirrors, a lone senshi watches on as the Mau guardian joins the rest of his comrades on Earth. A somber smile crosses her lips as she willingly waits a 1000 years to once again join her family in the endless fight of good against evil.

_Just a taste of what the story will be about. Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. Family Portrait

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the characters I have made up._

_What to say? I guess the prologue was a bit confusing. It will become clear in this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Family Portrait**_

"_It is time." The lone senshi states, the mirror blackening at her touch. The swirling images from before are scattered amongst the remaining mirrors. Faces of her fellow warriors, their families, and the guardians who protect them, reflected within. She turns away from the blank mirror, approaching a mirror on the far side of the room, replicating a recent camera shot. Three smiling faces gaze out at her, two mirroring her own maroon irises, with blonde locks framing their noble features. The third face stares up at the other two, absolute adoration reflecting in her cerulean eyes, framed by fiery red strands. Her family._

_The lone senshi known as Pluto touches the mirror, her fingers tracing the faces before her. Her maroon eyes study the features of the twins, opposites of each other in male and female form. The male twin possesses a cocky demeanor, a snarky smirk stretched across his lips. Straight golden blonde hair falls over his left shoulder, held together at the base of his skull with a leather band. A black motorcycle jacket with a white V-neck tee shirt underneath, adorns his upper half. Dark blue jeans thrown over motorcycle boots, a gold hoop in his left ear, complete the bad boy look. However, love and compassion reflects in his maroon eyes, his left arm snaked possessively around his twin's waist in the summer sun. _

_The female twin possesses an air of confidence, her maroon eyes reflecting annoyance at her twin's possessiveness, while winking at the camera. Side swept bangs cover the right side of her face, the sun catching silver highlights in her golden blonde hair. It falls in cascading waves down to her waist, intertwining braids scattered throughout it. A simple spaghetti strap unadorned white sundress with a miniature skull stitched pattern, hugs the curves of her short frame. A black leather skull belt cinches at the waist. Black over the knee leather boots complete the dark look, extenuating her muscular calves and long legs. A black leather choker with a golden sun and silver moon charm accentuates her throat, a cheeky smile gracing her rose painted lips._

_The third occupant of the picture is held in the arms of the female twin. The little girl's head is nestled in the crook of her neck. Absolute adoration glimmers in the cerulean orbs, fiery red locks falling in ringlets around her face. An adorable cross bone stitched spaghetti strap black dress falls delicately around her, little black sandals with cross bone ornaments completing the look. A small gold sun pendant hangs around her neck, making the little girl appear older then she really is. A perfect family portrait in the beautiful summer sun; an opportunity the senshi of Pluto missed regretfully._

_A quiet sigh escapes Pluto, knowing it is time for the last senshi to join the ranks of Princess Serenity's guard. The defeat of Chaos and Galaxia's release from her prison are signs that the time for Crystal Tokyo is drawing near. The Princess will need all her senshi with her in order to make her transition as smooth as possible. There are many trials that await Serenity that will either mold her into the Queen she is destined to be or will end up breaking her in the process. The senshi of Pluto could only hope her Princess would forgive them all in the end._

"Selena Dieu?"

She raises her hand hesitantly, maroon eyes locking on the doctor in his blood stained scrubs. Bile burns the back of her throat at the sight, nausea from before fighting to override her numb state of mind. She has been waiting eight hours to hear news about her parents. After all this time, did she have the strength to find out?

Elios squeezes her hand reassuringly, offering to be the strong one in this situation despite his gentler nature.

The early morning phone call and policeman knocking at the front door to escort them to the hospital, initially comes as a shock. The shock quickly gives away to panic, Elios offering to wake their neighbors to watch Miyu so that he can join her at the hospital. This leads to them waiting eight hours, gripping each other's hands, desperate to find out whether their parents will live or die. The apprehension to hear any good news has them clinging to the last ounce of hope, despite the severity of the crash.

Sensing the reluctance to answer from his sister, Elios gives Selena's hand one last comforting squeeze before releasing it. He slowly stands and approaches the doctor, a grim expression forming as he notices the pity in the doctor's eyes. Once he reaches the doctor, Elios offers a small smile before speaking. "I am Elios Dieu." He suppresses an unwilling chuckle as the doctor's eyes widen at his words, used to the alarming reaction. "Selena is my sister. Is there news of our parents?"

All surprise leaves the doctor's face as he shakes his head sadly. "I am sorry. There was nothing we could do for your father. His death was instantaneous in the crash while…" The doctor hesitates before delivering the remains news,"…your mother has been in surgery for the last several hours."

Elios bites back the sorrow at hearing about his step-father's death, clinging to the last shards of hope that their mother will pull through. They will mourn his death later as a family, when their mother awakes, hopefully. "How about my mother?" He questions, wondering if he could handle any more bad news. Elios gently prods the doctor, "Was the surgery successful in helping to lessen the hemorrhaging?"

Fatigue and pity oozes out of the doctor in waves. "We managed to repair the blood vessels in her brain, resolving the hemorrhaging issue in her skull. However, we weren't able to stop all of the internal bleeding. The steel beam severed the carotid artery with its penetration, puncturing her left lung in the process. Her brain was deprived of oxygen for a significant amount of time." The doctor articulates, refusing to meet the young teenager's eyes.

"What does that mean for my mother, doctor?" Elios quietly asks, not actually wanting to know the answer to his question. He knew what it meant. Their little family of five would be reduced to three tonight.

"As a result of oxygen deprivation, Mrs. Asashi has slipped into a coma. There is no telling if she will ever wake up. I am very sorry. All we can do is make sure she is comfortable and try to make her passing as painless as possible. Again, I am sorry for your loss." The doctor replies sadly, bowing his head in respect before exiting the waiting room to give the family time to grieve.

Elios robotically turns and walks back to his sister, his face pale and eyes empty, collapsing into the seat next to Selena. He briefly holds Selena's gaze, allowing the agony and despair to enter his eyes momentarily. How could he tell his twin that their step-father is dead, their mother as good as dead?

One look at her twin brother's face and Selena's hands fly up to cover her mouth, the truth reaching her without any words spoken. She shakes her head despairingly, tears streaking her cheeks; a choked gasp escapes her lips. Her entire body trembling with denial, she softly cries, "No Elios…No!" There is no way that this could be real. Elios has to be playing a cruel joke on her. "Please tell me you are joking Eli," she gasps pathetically.

He is insulted at her words, anger leaking into his features to mix with the sorrow. "Joking, Lena? Why would I joke about our mother lying in a bed, bleeding internally while machines breathe for her, or our step-father being dead for hours, and no one telling us! Please tell me how I am joking, dear _sister!" _Elios practically shouts, his hands balling into fists at his side.

A pained scream is heard from Selena. She scrambles out of her seat and away from her brother. Her shock ridden body falls to the floor, her legs collapsing under her from the pressure of the news. Hysterical cries can be heard from the young teen, her silver blonde hair sheltering her tear streaked face, helping to muffle her screams.

Elios kneels beside his sister, fighting off his own pain from the situation, anger towards his twin's callous words dissipating. Selena needs him, even if she is being a brat at the moment. He scoops Selena up into his arms, cradling her protectively. His shirt soaks up her tears, Selena turning to sob into his chest. Elios's own tears escape him, silently mourning for their loss, while cursing the powers above for their cruelty. He will be the strong one for his sisters, even if it destroys him in the process. At least, until they can get in contact with their eldest sister Setsuna.

_The next few days are a blur. The senshi of Pluto can only watch from her mirror shrouded room, her family slowly falling apart. Her siblings wait despairingly next to the bedside of their mother, wishing with all their hearts that Mrs. Saoko Asashi will wake up, say goodbye to them. Their wishes are never answered. Saoko Asashi is legally declared dead two days later, after going into hypovolemic shock. _

_They organize the funeral on their own, alerting the few relatives they have, and trying desperately to get ahold of their supposed older sister they have never met. Elios is the strong one the entire time, a silent pillar of calm and strength for his two sisters. Selena, a walking zombie, cries herself to sleep every night, choosing only to interact with her two siblings when necessary. Little Miyu is confused and lost, unable to understand why Mommy and Daddy are gone. _

_It pains the senshi, to see her family falling apart in front of her. There is little she can do. Chronos must grant her permission to leave the Time Gate. Her duty to her station comes first, despite her personal feelings for the injustice of it all. When Pluto initially took her oath, she swore to put her duties ahead of everything else, including any family she might have. She has never regretted this decision, except once._

_The death of her fiancée still haunts the senshi, to this day. Although their marriage is arranged, the two of them were very much in love. The attack on her home planet comes as a surprise to her people, leaving them little time to defend themselves. Her own mother, Queen Susannah, chooses to sacrifice herself, in order to save as many lives as possible. The Queen fights bravely to her death, happily rejoining her beloved in the afterlife. The senshi of Pluto shakes her head in sorrow, the memory of her love's death that she witnessed from this very room, horrifying her. _

_No one should helplessly witness the death of the one they love, behind a mirror; the light within their eyes diming, blood dripping from lips, last words uttered soundlessly. A sword protruding from the stomach, hands grasping weakly, blood stains clothes. The memory of her fists pounding at the reflective wall, separating her from her fiancée, howling her pain within the Time Chambers; chills Pluto's blood. To watch her handsome, wonderful, tragically injured prince reaching out towards her with his last bit of strength, her sanity leaving her with his dying breath; sends shivers down Pluto's spine. It would be a long time, before she is able to look at that particular mirror again, without crying._

_A ping reverberates amongst the mirrors, surrounding her with sound; quickly knocks the senshi out of her reminiscing. Pluto moves to the center of the room, face dark from the shadows, waiting for her instructions. Her hand tightens the grip on her staff, knuckles turning white from the strength of it. She bites her lip, trying to ignore her growing anxiety at Chronos's answer._

"_My daughter, I have heard your plea," a voice states, echoing amongst the mirrors within the room._

_Pluto waits quietly, not wishing to anger the Father of Time. She bows her head in respect, keeping her voice low and monotone. "Your answer, father?" _

"_Request granted." Chronos declares, his voice booming around her. A brief shadow of a man can be seen within a far mirror before disappearing, as if he never existed._

_A soft sigh escapes the lone senshi, excitement taking the place of earlier anxiety. After a thousand years, she would finally be able to see her family again. _


End file.
